


Dragon Age: Origins

by HeroesLegacy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: All Grey Wardens, All Origins, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Ferelden, Grey Wardens, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lots of stuff going on, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oh why did I do this again?, Playing around with characters so hope you like them, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesLegacy/pseuds/HeroesLegacy
Summary: It's eight Wardens and their companions against the Archdemon and a civil war. Two junior Wardens, along with Alistair, have been left with the newest recruits after the Battle of Ostagar. They all must heal, fight and learn in order to survive the ordeals they have ahead, and create miracles to save Ferelden from the Blight and it's corruption.





	1. The Mage and the Templar Origin

**The Mage and the Templar Origin - A Year before the Battle of Ostagar**

" _Welcome to Kinloch Hold. I'm Knight-Captain Hadley, second in Command here." The brunette greeted warmly as Ciara followed, smiling pleasantly. "Forgive me for asking but you seem very young. May I ask what age you are exactly?"_

" _Fifteen, turning sixteen in a few weeks." Ciara told him lightly._

_Hadley laughed softly. "No wonder everyone's been telling me you're a prodigy. Didn't you only join the formal training at fourteen?"_

" _Yes, I have watched people train before though. I believe I picked up most of the basics from that." Ciara offered, pausing at the sight of a tall blonde mage leaning against the wall, whistling._

" _Well, whose the pretty new girl?" The blonde winked at her._

" _Anders behave." Hadley warned._

" _I think that is him behaving." A light blonde haired girl noted, she was standing beside him, nose buried in a book._

_She was tiny compared to the teen standing next to her who smirked, ruffling her hair. "Well beautiful, as you heard my name is Anders, may I ask what yours is?"_

" _Ciara." Ciara said, feeling a bit more hesitant._

_This guy looked about the same age as her older brothers. She had only just gotten away from them. She couldn't stand the thought of falling straight back into that situation. "And I'm one of your guards. Not a person to be flirted with."_

_The girl nodded, much to her confusion. "She could beat you up easily Anders."_

" _You have no faith in me at all do you?" Anders huffed, eyeing the girl. "Besides, it's not like I wanna fight her. I'd prefer wooing her."_

_Ciara nearly groaned at the eyebrows that wriggled at her._

" _You're making her uncomfortable." The girl insisted, lowering her book and meeting her eyes._

_Ciara nearly paused, they were so big and blue and shiny._

" _I'm Myra Amell. A pleasure to meet you Ciara." Myra offered._

_Hadley cleared his throat. "These two are mage apprentices."_

" _I'm also her big brother." Anders grinned proudly, ruffling Myra's hair again. "Ain't that right squirt?"_

" _You're just a random guy who keeps following me everywhere." Myra snarked, much to Ciara's amusement._

" _Anyway, we need to be going. I want to show our newest recruit her room and give her a chance to meet the Knight-Commander." Hadley interrupted, gesturing to her to walk with him again._

_Once they were further down the hall he spoke up again, bemused. "Always need to watch out for those four."_

" _Four?" Ciara asked, confused._

_There had only been two people there._

_Hadley sighed. "Jowan, Anders, Myra Amell and Lawrien Amell. The girls are sisters but they somehow managed to make brothers of those two as well. Anders is the oldest and Myra is the youngest and most sensible."_

" _And the least sensible?" Ciara couldn't help but ask._

_They were the ones that always needed an eye kept on them after all._

" _Lawrien Amell." Hadley groaned, rubbing his forehead. "She's the biggest concern because most things she does that go wrong are accidental."_

.::.

"At times like these I wonder what possessed me to become friends with you again." Ciara couldn't help but remark as she followed Lawrien Amell through the halls.

"We wouldn't stop following you?" Lawrien chirped.

That was correct. Lawrien Amell, Myra Amell, Anders and their tag-a-long Jowan had followed her around a day after she had arrived at the tower at the age of fifteen. Five to six years later and she still hadn't gotten rid of any of them.

She had gotten so many lectures from the Knight-Captain and Knight-Commander for fraternisation before they finally realised that things weren't going to change. That Ciara was still going to be stalked by four mages to be befriended because apparently Lawrien thought she needed a family, no matter how coldly Ciara treated them.

Which, was partially true. She did enjoy her siblings after all but the empath didn't need to rub it in her face.

That had been the big problem. She could never lie to Lawrien and Myra, they both knew exactly what she had apparently wanted and stuck to it. The Amell bloodline, for some reason, had an empathic ability within it and because of her luck both girls had it.

With that, stubbornness and two older boys to help gang up on her, they stalked Ciara throughout her years here.

"Unfortunately." Ciara grumbled, only earning a laugh in return as they slipped into the Chantry room, meeting Jowan right in front of the statue where he and that Lily girl stood.

"Jowan! We can't have a secret meeting in front of the Chantry lady!" Lawrien instantly protested.

"You know you shouldn't admit to a secret meeting in front of people who aren't apart of said meeting." Ciara pointed out, smirking at the look of horror on Lawrien's face.

"Crap!"

"No Lawrien, she's apart of the secret meeting." Jowan tried to explain, looking panicked, which confused her.

"Jowan? Are you alright? If you're nervous about coming clean about your relationship I for one figured it out a while ago." Ciara offered, making him pale.

"Seriously?! When?!"

She shrugged. "Maybe about a month after you two starting dating?"

"She's smart!" Lawrien chirped.

Lily smiled warmly. "That's a prodigy for you. They figure things out fast, don't they Jowan?"

Jowan shook his head, eyes desperate. "That's not the point though! Ciara whatever they've been saying about me it's not true-"

Ciara raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

He jerked, taken aback. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Lawrien asked, seemingly just as confused. "Jowan why are you so upset?"

"I saw on the Knight-Commander's desk that they had approved forcing Jowan through the Rite of Tranquillity." Lily stated, making Ciara freeze.

"What?!" Ciara felt the flare of magic burst out of Lawrien, the fire lighting the room burning brighter with her anger before dying down as Ciara, in reflex, sent out a calming wave to suppress the magical energy.

Lawrien's best spells where within the Elementalist range, especially regarding fire. It was like fire was apart of her, just like how ice was apart of Myra.

The sisters were opposites in look, now that Myra's light blonde hair had gradually turned white, after the Harrowing it resembled snow which fitted perfectly with her 'ice queen' title that everyone had given her. That and cold, blue eyes while Lawrien's brown pair burned brightly.

"Do we need to get Myra in here?" Jowan asked, eyes wide.

"It's fine." Ciara mused while Lawrien gave a quiet 'opps'. "Now, perhaps we can discuss this further? You lost me after the Tranquil part. You believe Jowan, of all people, is going to be made Tranquil?"

"I saw the documents myself in the Knight-Commander's desk." Lily insisted.

"And why were you snooping?" Ciara asked coldly.

A Chantry initiate had no business reading over Knight-Commander Greagior's notes.

"I was handing out messages." Lily admitted softly. "And his desk was empty, I couldn't help myself..."

"Well why don't we ask why they're putting you through it? They could have just mixed up the paperwork." Lawrien suggested, her head tilted as she eyed Jowan. "You aren't a bad person after all. There's probably just a mistake."

"I've been sneaking around at night to meet Lily." Jowan fidgeted, nervous but Ciara frowned, seeing a strange flicker in Lawrien's expression which seemed strangely serious. "They've just assumed I've been practising blood magic when I've been meeting up with Lily!"

"Okay!" Lawrien chirped, grinning again. "Then we can go just tell them that!"

"But that would get Lily in trouble!" Jowan cried out.

Lawrien huffed. "Then how about I go set the paperwork on fire? I've done that before."

"They aren't just going to forget who they want Tranquil-"

"But Templars like having paperwork to prove stuff. Anders said so at least!"

Ciara raised an eyebrow at Jowan, a bit concerned still about Lawrien's earlier serious look. "I hope you aren't lying to us dear brother. I would hate to have to execute you for using blood magic."

"Jowan would never! How dare you-" Lily snarled but Jowan cut her off.

"Lily it's okay! That's Ciara's strange way of showing she cares." Jowan assured her, voice soothing before his eyes met hers. "And I swear, I just want to be with Lily. We want to leave here and go far away and live out the rest of our lives in peace."

Lawrien pouted. "You're leaving us? Aren't we meant to celebrate Myra passing the Harrowing together?"

Jowan shifted. "I'm sorry. I need to do this though. I need to escape."

"They will only hunt you down with your Phylactery." Ciara reminded him.

"I know. It's why we need to break into the vaults and destroy mine."

Ciara flinched and she could feel Lawrien's eyes on her.

"Jowan. You're asking me to do something very serious here. I could be executed for this or even worse, sent to Aeonar." Ciara breathed out, she could easily imagine the turn out of this mess.

They could get caught, herself, Lily, Lawrien, they would all be shipped off to Aeonar and Jowan would immediately be made Tranquil. Myra would be alone. Anders was still running around outside, probably causing trouble somewhere.

Perhaps they did succeed, Jowan and Lily got away, then her and Lawrien would suffer the consequences. There was no way they could get away with it forever, someone would easily spot the connections.

Jowan was weak. That was always the problem. Everybody knew it. Everybody would know that he wouldn't have gotten down into the vaults by himself or even with a Chantry Initiate's help.

Either way, Myra was going to be alone.

Lawrien sniggered, cutting off her thoughts. "Let's do it!"

That, was just so typical.

Ciara sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. "You people are going to be the death of me."

Lawrien only laughed.

.::.

"Hi gramps!" Lawrien beamed as she ran over, form clutched in her hand as Sweeney looked up from squinting at the library books.

"Lawrien? Is that you girl?" Old man Sweeney greeted, chuckling as Lawrien hugged him then pulled away, showing him her request form. "Oh dear, that's the Rod of Fire form isn't it? What could a sweet, angelic thing like you want with that?"

"I think you might be confusing Lawrien with Myra again sir." Ciara said, smirking when the older man squinted again, eyes on Lawrien.

"Ah yes, Myra's the white haired sister. You're the blonde. Of course you're causing trouble." Sweeney winked playfully, causing Lawrien to laugh.

"I'm just going to light a few things up on fire gramps!" Lawrien grinned while Ciara sighed at the honesty.

"I remember a time when some apprentices requested that form. Those boys began lighting each other's trousers on fire." Sweeney chuckled. "Oh and one of those troublesome lads even burned a peep hole in the girl's dormitory-"

"Was it Anders by any chance?" Ciara couldn't help but ask immediately.

"That's the blonde boy right? Hm, I'm not sure, he's asked for the rod before too though." Sweeney mused, shaking his head as he ruffled Lawrien's hair. "Well, I won't ask why you need it. Tower's been so boring lately, you might as well have a little fun! So tell you what my dear girl, I'll just put my name on this form right here."

Ciara nearly snorted as Lawrien bounced eagerly.

"And you'll do me a favour and light that nasty Templar's trousers on fire right?" He jerked his head at the Templar sitting in the corner, currently glowering at them. "He's always giving me the stink eye."

Ciara glanced over the glowering Templar, recognising the stern face. "Yeah he's usually rather grumpy."

"Will do gramps!" Lawrien chirped, leaping up to give him another hug before taking the form and running. "C'mon Ciara!"

"Yes, yes. I'm coming." Ciara sighed, trailing after her little sister who was already halfway down the hall.

.::.

"See? I warned you guys that we can't just burn our way through." Ciara said, feeling more amused than annoyed while Lawrien frowned at the doorway sealing her magic away.

"I don't like it." Lawrien frowned, twirling the rod in her hands to keep the boredom at bay. "It's making me feel funny."

"It's only sealing your magic." Ciara reassured, her voice soft. "I promise."

Lawrien grinned, feeling the honesty leaking from Ciara. "Alrighty then. So what now? I can't exactly burn a hole through the wall."

"I wouldn't recommend that in the first place." Lily mused, feeling warm and happy as she held Jowan's hand who squeezed back, waves of nerves leaking from him and restless energy.

Lawrien flashed him a smile as Ciara walked towards the other side of the hall where a doorway was, her hand stretched out to grab the handle when suddenly one of the armoured knights moved, swinging his axe down. Lawrien froze at the sight as Ciara ducked down, cursing as the axe swung into the door while Lawrien struggled to bring her magic forth, the evil magic sealing door still trying to hold hers as bay.

She managed to summon a small fireball, chucking it at one of the armoured knights as the other swung again at Ciara who ducked and rolled as she drew her daggers. Lawrien grinned before pausing as the armoured knight seemed the shake off the fire and stared at her.

"Oh crap!" Lawrien yelped, throwing herself to the side when it charged.

She needed to get away from the sealing door and bring her magic back out. She was no use without it!

Lily though swung round, a mace in hand which struck as Lawrien twisted the air around the knight and swung her fist down, shoving it down hard on to the floor with her force magic.

"Lawrien you can cast spells again?!" Jowan called out to her, alarmed.

"Come over here!" She called out but he shook his head.

"Ciara's behind you with that other knight! Heck no!"

Lawrien glanced back, finding Ciara still dodging only to step up on to the handle of the axe mid swing and leap up, twisting her legs around it's helmet and stabbing her daggers into it's face.

"Do they have faces?" Lawrien questioned herself aloud, confused as Ciara finished it off, raising an eyebrow at her, bemused.

"Does it really matter?"

"How can you kill it if it doesn't have a face?" Lawrien frowned at her sister, just as Jowan and Lily caught up to them again.

"It is dead right?" Jowan asked softly, looking relieved at his hands as Ciara's daggers became alight with fire.

Every time Lawrien tried that she melted stuff.

.::.

"Alright, be careful in here. This is where the First Enchanter and Knight-Commander store their powerful and dangerous artefacts." Ciara urged as she walked inside the packed full room, grimacing as Lawrien just cheerfully strode in, admiring a staff which she reached for.

Ciara only smacked her hand away, scowling at the pout she received in return.

Lawrien instantly brightened up though. "Oh look! That's the funny statue! Hi Eleni!"

She was away instantly, hovering in front of an old Tevinter statue making Lily instantly flinch and rush over to try herd Lawrien away. Ciara only shook her head and examined the room, frowning at the old bookshelf with a seemingly unstable wall at it's side. Ciara walked over, determined to get a better look and smoothed her hand over the stone, seeing pieces actually falling apart from the brickwork.

"Ciara? Did you see something?" Jowan asked, seemingly ignoring Lawrien's chat with the old statue, the girl wiping away the dust with a bright, cheery grin while Lily protested.

"This wall seems pretty weak." Ciara noted as she pulled back, letting her little brother in to see as well. "And if I remember right we're near the vaults correct? You were always better at remembering layouts than me though."

"Yeah the chamber should be exactly on the other side of this wall." Jowan nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you Ciara, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Be careful out there Jowan. The world isn't a nice place and there are worse sorts out there than the Templars." Ciara warned him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "And don't look back. Go be happy out there with her. Treat each other well and if she breaks your heart I'll cut her's out and feed it to a demon."

"I will Ciara. I'll cherish every moment I have with her and don't worry. We're in love, she won't hurt me." Jowan smiled, one of the brightest ones she had seen for a while now.

She nodded. "Good. Now how do we get past this wall?"

Lawrien was suddenly there, startling Jowan into jumping while Ciara raised an eyebrow at her expectantly.

"I could push the wall down with my force magic?" Lawrien suggested as Lily arrived, looking bewildered.

"How do you move so fast?"

"I throw mana into my legs so I can go faster but it makes them tingle and sore sometimes?" Lawrien frowned.

Jowan looked instantly concerned. "Lawrien you need to stop experimenting with your magic. You're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

"But my magic likes it." The blonde insisted.

Ciara swiftly cut in. "We're running out of time. Lawrien, do your thing would you?"

"Right!" Lawrien grinned and just like that she pushed her hand forward, shoving the bricks over with a push of her mana.

Ciara ignored the singing call of the mana and strode into the cold room, magically chilled to probably keep the phylacteries fresh. Jowan whistled while Lily frantically began searching through the first set of shelves.

"We have to hurry! We're running out of time!"

Ciara agreed as Jowan went up the stairs to the other set and Lawrien glanced around. "I wonder if Myra's is still here."

"I doubt it. They would have moved it to Denerim where yours is once she passed her Harrowing." Ciara sighed but whirled around when Jowan gave a victory cry.

"I found it!"

Ciara frowned suspiciously at that. "That was quick."

Lawrien only nudged her arm though. "Good right? We need to get them out of here after all and party with Myra."

Ciara grunted at that, she didn't like this but remained silent. Lawrien could probably feel her dislike and only grinned at her as Jowan raised the glass holding his blood.

"It's amazing how something so small stands between every mage and their freedom. So small and fragile." Jowan said, staring at the medallion before he dropped it, blood spilling over the tiles. "And I'm free."

"Brilliant, amazing. Let's get you free outside!" Ciara ushered, beckoning the couple who were holding hands again, Lily beaming and squeezing Jowan's hand who squeezed back, bright eyed and full of love. "And be sure to name a few kids after us too!"

"Ciara!" Jowan spluttered, cheeks flushing as they rushed for the exit, Lawrien laughing brightly at that.

"Me first Jowan! I'm your favourite after all!" Lawrien winked, making Ciara snort.

"That's probably Myra. Myra's everyone's favourite."

"She's cute!" Lawrien agreed.

"Isn't she the 'Ice Queen' the apprentices speak of?" Lily asked as they got past through the main doors and heading for the last set of stairs.

"Yep!" Lawrien said as Ciara hushed them, quietly creeping out the stairs and out through the door, beckoning them out once she noticed the hall was empty.

"Thank you both so much. Ciara, Lawrien, I mean it. Thank you so much." Jowan was grinning at them but Lily cut him off, looking alert.

"Jowan hush. We need to keep quiet." She hissed, eyes darting over the hall, her posture completely tense.

"She is right. We aren't safe here-" Ciara tensed at the footsteps quickly approaching and froze at the sight of both the Knight-Commander and the First Enchanter approaching, making Lawrien let loose a strangled yelp and Lily and Jowan pale rapidly.

"So what you said was true Irving." The Knight-Commander growled out sternly. "An initiate conspiring with a blood mage. I am disappointed in you Lily. The Chantry will not let this go unpunished."

"Jowan isn't a blood mage!" Lawrien snapped, instantly fiery tempered, making the Templars behind Greagoir tense.

Greagoir was busy examining Lily though. "Shocked but within control of her own mind. I had thought she was merely a thrall but then again, if she was then Ciara should have been able to have noticed. Correct?"

She nearly cursed when his attention went to her. "Sir, I have seen no sign of blood magic from Jowan or corruption. He has used the same basic skill set that he always has used and has made little to no progress since his last examination."

"Hey!" Jowan protested, apparently insulted, before instantly shutting up.

"You and I will speak more of this later Ciara Trevelyan but right now I don't want to hear a thing from you." He literally just ordered her to shut up, much to her frustration but she decided to obey.

She was already in a lot of trouble.

"As Knight-Commander I sentence this blood mage to death! And this initiate has scorned her vows. Take her to Aeonar!"

"Aeonar?!" Ciara choked out, alarmed at the brutal punishment as two Templars approached, ready to seize Lily.

"That's not fair!" Lawrien protested, horrified.

"No!" Jowan suddenly screamed, a knife in hand which made her freeze, stunned. "I won't let you touch her!"

The last thing she saw was a flash of blood and then her vision blacken out.

.::.

"Ciara!" Lawrien yelled, struggling to catch Ciara's suddenly limp form as everyone else was thrown away, leaving herself, Jowan and Lily the only ones standing.

"I-I only knocked her out..." Jowan stammered, nervous. "I'm sorry Lawrien. I'm so sorry but she would have killed me-"

"You lied to us." Lawrien stated, upset as she lowered Ciara to the floor.

"By the Maker!" Lily was backing away from Jowan, growing pale and full of horror and disgust, at herself and at him. "Blood magic? How... How could you? You said you never..."

"I admit I dabbled!" Jowan rushed to explain. "I thought it would make me a better mage!"

He was showered in blood and Lawrien could feel the waves of distress leaking off him but she froze at a very familiar presence lingering at the entrance of the room. Myra's wide eyes staring horrified at Jowan.

She was afraid of Jowan.

"Blood magic is evil!" Lily protested. "It corrupts people! Changes them!"

"I'm going to give it up! I'm going to give it all up!" Jowan cried out desperately, holding out his hand. "I just want to be with you! Please Lily come with me!"

"I trusted you... I was ready to sacrifice everything for you..." Her voice broke and Lily nearly caved in but she shook her head and turned away. "I don't know who you are blood mage! But stay away from me!"

Jowan flinched, as if slapped and stumbled back, glancing over her and Ciara who stirred, groaning softly, making Lawrien tense. "I-I am so sorry..."

With that he ran, making Lawrien nearly cry out at the sight of another brother running, leaving them behind. She clutched Ciara tighter though as she struggled to wake up, just as Myra ran over to Irving, hands shaking as they glowed, alight with healing magic.

"Myra?" Irving groaned as he struggled to sit up. "When did you get here child?"

"I-I overheard that they got into trouble. I thought it was just the usual and I wanted to lecture them but this?" Myra gritted her teeth. "I should have turned him into a bloody ice statue!"

"None of us expected this." Irving reassured as he stood up, Greagoir, who was beyond pissed, marching over to him. "Are you alright Greagoir?"

"As good as can be considering the circumstances!" He spat. "If you had let me act sooner this would not have happened and now we have a blood mage on the loose!"

"Can't you use his phylactery?" Myra suggested as Ciara groaned, sitting up shakily.

"D-Did Jowan just use blood magic?"

Lawrien nodded. "Yep."

"That bastard lied to us. To our faces." Ciara cursed, a rare sound which nearly made Lawrien laugh but she glanced up at the Knight-Commander as she helped her sister stand.

"Jowan broke it." Lawrien admitted, the Knight-Commander's frustration building up even further.

Ciara sighed. "I doubt he got very far. There's a lake outside after all unless he did an Anders and decided to try swimming across."

"You're his friends! Did any of you ever suspect anything?!" Greagoir demanded, glaring at herself, Myra and Ciara.

"I would have turned him into an ice sculpture if I had." Myra glowered.

"I would have killed him." Ciara said.

"I had no idea!" Lawrien grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I wonder when he started that up?"

"I thought he was only sneaking about to meet up with Lily." Ciara sighed. "I should have followed him."

"We told you to stop stalking people." Myra pointed out.

"We will use every resource we have to capture him." The Knight-Commander stated before glaring over towards Lily. "And you! You helped a blood mage! Look at all he's hurt!"

"That's not fair! She didn't know-" Lawrien protested but felt Lily's eerie calm wash over her, confusing her.

"No save your breath. I can speak for myself." Lily's eyes hardened, as if overcoming whatever had terrified her before. "Kn-Knight-Commander I was wrong... I was accomplished to a... A blood mage... I will accept whatever punishment you see fit... Even... Even Aeonar..."

"Get her out of my sight!" Greagoir spat out before glaring at the three of them left. "And what am I supposed to do with you three exactly?"

"Hey! Don't count in Myra!" Lawrien glared. "She had no idea!"

She paused at the cold, frost she felt lingering within the room, making Greagoir tense while Irving only sighed.

Myra was currently glaring at them both, cold fury in her eyes. "Yes, I do wonder why I was not involved dear sisters. Perhaps I could have told you how utterly stupid this entire idea was."

"We didn't want to spoil your big day?" Ciara suggested.

"You already did!"

"I just forgot to let you know." Lawrien admitted honestly.

"That I am not surprised about!" Myra sneered, the room growing even colder.

"Did you take anything from the repository girls? That room is full of dangerous artefacts." Irving chided, making Lawrien sigh.

"I saw a cool staff but Ciara wouldn't let me touch it. I did dust Eleni though and we chatted for a bit. Lily didn't like her though." Lawrien noted.

"Ciara your family would be embarrassed to hear what you did today." Greagoir sighed, massaging his forehead in frustration. "I have no idea what to do with you right now. You're one of my best yet this cannot go unpunished."

"Please don't send them to Aeonar." Myra pleaded. "I beg of you not to Knight-Commander. These two are idiots but they don't deserve Aeonar. I would rather you made them swim a thousand laps around the tower and nearly have them drown!"

"I'm not sure how much love I'm feeling right now from you Myra." Ciara pointed out, amusement rolling off her.

Myra eyes sharpened. "That's the point."

"Knight-Commander if I may?" The Grey Warden guest Lawrien recognised from earlier was approaching, surprising them all. "I am looking for Grey Warden recruits as of right now. Irving spoke highly of both Lawrien and Myra Amell, and you spoke highly of Ciara Treveylan as well-"

"They are very young still Duncan and highly reckless." Irving admitted, his hand on Myra's shoulder. "Really Myra is only just about to become fourteen-"

"You promised him Grey Wardens?!" Greagoir yelled, alarm pooling off him.

"I agree on young Myra's behalf, and yes, Lawrien and Ciara are both still young as well but they would flourish well with us I believe. We all know their talents are wasted within the Circle." Duncan said, looking fondly over them both, making Ciara instantly weary and confused while Lawrien grinned at the warm feeling. "Besides, worse things plague this world than blood mages and we need all the help we can get in fighting the Darkspawn."

"Does this mean we're going to the Deep Roads?" Lawrien asked, confused.

"There are still sometimes attacks on the surfaces but yes. It means you get to come help Orzammar too with the Darkspawn." Duncan explained before looking firmly over Irving and Greagoir. "I take these young women under my wing and will bare responsibility for all their actions."

Myra snorted. "Good luck with that one. They tend to get into a lot of trouble, especially Lawrien."

"How can they be rewarded for this?! This is a mockery!" Greagoir protested.

"You know Duncan can just easily conscript the two of them Greagoir. It is out of our hands now." Irving hushed him, earning a grumble.

"It sounds fun, eh Ciara?" Lawrien grinned, laughing when she felt Ciara's weariness and exasperation grow.

"It's not like I can just leave you on your own." Ciara noted.

Myra was staring sternly at Duncan, earning an amused look. "If you get my sisters killed I won't forgive you."

"I'll keep them as safe as I can."

"I suppose that will have to do, considering Lawrien's tendency to get into trouble." Myra nodded, before reaching over to pull Lawrien into an embrace who hugged back just as tightly. "Stay safe?"

"I'll try to." Lawrien smiled, beckoning Ciara over who instantly sank into the hug, squeezing them both tightly. "You stay safe too. You'll be here alone now."

"That's fine. You people are too noisy anyway." Myra huffed as she pulled away. "Now get going and be sure to watch each others backs."

"Aye, aye!" Lawrien beamed.

They were going to head out and become Grey Wardens. Ciara still seemed suspicious and weary but Lawrien had a feeling that this was going to turn out for the best. She was excited and couldn't wait to see what Duncan had in store for them.

It was a brand new adventure.


	2. The Casteless' Origin

"Ah crap, I'm seriously not bothered dealing with all this shit." Torph complained as he followed Leske into the proving grounds, though his old friend froze, looking purely amazed which made Torph instantly weary. "Leske?"

"Fuck Duster, those are Grey Wardens over there!" He cried out before smirking wickedly at him. "Hey, I dare you to go over and talk to one of them. Say 'Welcome to Orzammar Grey Warden, may I drink your bath water?"

"How much will you pay me if I do?"

"I'll take your sister out for dinner?"

"Change that to 'me out for dinner' and we're good." Torph snorted as he walked over, feeling surprisingly daring as he approached the blonde in Grey Warden robes.

"Hey." She greeted cheerfully. "I'm meant to greet you and wish you and your House well right? Ciara told me it was something like that!"

Torph choked on a laugh at that. The bloody kid thought he was a 'normal dwarf' for crying out loud!

"Yeah well where I'm from it's just 'hello' kid."

The kid laughed. "That's much easier to greet people with. I'm Lawrien Amell, of the Grey Wardens. I joined about a year ago."

"Torph Brosca, of well... Nobody?"

"Nobody? That's a weird House." Lawrien remarked as he snorted.

"I'm casteless kid. We're a bunch of 'nobodies'."

Lawrien raised an eyebrow. "The caste system? That's the stupid fancy name for being either rich and poor right?"

"I guess? Kinda?" Torph shrugged.

"Well it's stupid. I was told you guys aren't allowed to fight."

"Yup."

"I bet you can fight. I bet you can kick most of their butts in there." Lawrien's eyes gleamed with something but he couldn't tell what it was.

It was weird, normally he could read people pretty well.

"You're probably overestimating me here kid. I'm just a poor piece of 'casteless' scum you could get arrested for harassing you."

"Why would I want you arrested?"

"Because I'm a stain in your sight? Some poetic crap like that?" Torph shrugged. "I don't know? You really don't need a reason to be fair."

Lawrien tilted her head, eyes narrowed. "I don't like many of the nobles here. They are full of lies and most of them feel horrible. Nara's funny though."

"Nara?"

"You know her, probably haven't met her though." Lawrien grinned again. "I doubt Princess' tend to wander about often after all."

Narascha Aeducan?! Who the heck would nickname Orzammar's Princess out in the open like that?!

"Lawrien! We're about to go inside!" The brunette Warden called.

"Coming Ciara!" Lawrien called back, eyes on him still. "You might meet her one day. I bet you'd both be funny hanging out together. Well, I'll see you later Torph."

"Uh, bye?" He blinked back, confused as the blonde retreated, cheerfully humming while Torph returned to Leske's side who was laughing.

"Sodding hell you actually did it!"

"You owe me a good dinner after this Duster." Torph groaned, patting his friend's upper arm as they strode off to where Everd should be getting ready.

Instead they were greeted by the fucker being sodding drunk and alcohol bottles lining the floor. Torph groaned at the sight and picked up one of them, one of the fuller ones and began drinking from it while Leske paled.

"Holy crap Beraht was fine with how we dealt with Oskias but if he hears that we failed on this job he'll kill us!" Leske cried out.

"Better be drunk for the murdering then." Torph shook the bottle at him.

"Dammit Duster now ain't the time!" Leske paused, looking over him, much to his weariness. "Nah Torph, I think we could put this ass kicking skills of yours to use. Listen, we dress you up in Everd's armour and you fight in his place!"

"Like fuck!" Torph snorted. "What do you think I am? Crazy?"

"You need to for Rica's sake!" Leske insisted to his poor, bleeding heart. "And also you're completely insane salroka."

"Ah shit."

.::.

"Ah, greetings Princess. I hope we aren't intruding." Duncan bowed as Narascha Aeducan joined them in the Royal booth, Ciara followed his example, beckoning Lawrien to do the same thing while Narascha nodded gracefully at them.

"Greetings to you too Commander Duncan. I hope you have been enjoying your stay so far." The sandy blonde haired woman smiled welcomingly. "Please don't be alarmed. I only wished to see how the contestants were holding out for the last bout."

"So far it seems to be Everd doing the best." Lawrien chipped in with that big grin on her face. "It looks like so much fun down there! I wish I could join in! You do two, don't you Nara?"

"Don't just nickname the Princess!" Her second protested, looking appalled.

Narascha thankfully laughed at that as she sat down beside them, the Proving Master eyeing her wearily, as if worried she was going to try join in. Apparently the Princess of Orzammar was known to do that often, much to the Proving Master's and apparently Lord Harrowmont's dismay.

"It's fine Gorim, and yes, it is good fun. It's also a great feeling to smack around the men Lord Harrowmont keeps trying to impress me with." Narascha smirked, looking amused. "So, do you think you might offer Everd a place within the Grey Wardens?"

Ciara was about to speak up when suddenly there was a commotion down below, a man stumbling out into the middle of the field, drunkenly protesting at Everd and earning an alarmed cry from the opponent who was just beaten.

"Wait I know him! That's Everd! But then who did I just fight?!" The dwarf cried out, glaring in shock at the dwarf, fully armoured before him.

"Remove your helmet warrior and let us see your true face!" The Proving Master ordered as the guards began to surround the man, all five looking weary.

The helmet was removed, revealing a dwarf with a long, dark brown beard and a bald head looking completely done with everything. Ciara frowned, vaguely recognising the man as the one who Lawrien had been speaking with earlier and eyed her sister who was currently laughing, though her laughter was hidden by the screams of anger and disgust throughout their fellow watchers.

"Casteless scum! You insult the very nature of this Proving! Guards! Guards take this filth away!" The Proving Master howled.

"Wait, he defeated all our warriors?" Narascha frowned, a contemplating look in her eyes while Duncan stood up from his chair.

"Hold your men, please I implore you." Duncan called out, looking bewildered. "This warrior has defeated the best of have to offer! Does that not mean he is your Champion?"

"We are honoured by your presence Warden but this Proving is not just for you. We have laws that have been governed for a thousand years!" The Proving Master explained, disgust dripping from his tongue as he glared at the casteless dwarf who was being led away, hands chained together and his armour already getting stripped off. "That thing is no warrior! He's casteless and his very presence here pollutes the Stone!"

"Yeah well he kicked the arses of all the best you have to offer." Lawrien snapped as she stood up, heading for the doors. "Duncan I'm gonna go find him!"

"Lawrien wait a moment-" Duncan called out as he turned around, sighing at the already missing blonde. "And she already left didn't she?"

"Ran straight out the door." Ciara offered, amused at her fellow Junior Warden's enthusiasm.

"She hasn't realised yet that I'm needed to recruit someone?" Duncan grumbled to himself as he strode out, offering a nod and a fair well to both the Proving Master and the Princess.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I believe we may have just found who we're looking for." Ciara curtsied and quickly followed after her Commander, the Proving Master following behind, stammering protests in their wake.

The Princess was still staring out thoughtfully into the Proving grounds as they left.

.::.

"Fuck Jarvia. She's a bitch." Torph grumbled as said bitch left them, leaving a guard behind in the prison block to watch them.

"Not exactly the main problem right now Duster." Leske protested, face pale and panicked. "What are we gonna do?"

"I'm too busy wondering why the fuck you didn't tie Everd up! Jeez Lesk' that would have been a bright idea!" Torph pointed out. "Or at least break his leg! Stop the fucker from wandering!"

"I was too busy watching you kick ass!"

Torph snorted. "Yeah I noticed when the drunken sod came stumbling out."

"Leave off with your noise." Their charming guard groaned out as he approached. "You're giving me a headache."

Torph smirked. "Oh yeah, that's how it started out for me too."

"What started out?"

"Oh you know, first the headaches, then a bit of dizziness, lack of focus. Ya know all the wee, tiny shit." Torph said, leaning forward eagerly as the guard looked panicked. "Then you start hearing the voices, all this are bleeding signs of that plague, ya know the one going around now?"

"But I've got a headache! And it's hard to focus!"

"Damn mate. This ain't good. See I was in the same state but I got passed it." Torph examined his nails, pretending to be disinterested. "But ya know it's all hush, hush. Kinda secret stuff."

"I'm good at keeping secrets I am!"

"Right, then you gotta lean in close mate. Can't have Leske overhearing and spilling the goods to everyone. He's terrible for that."

"Hey!" Leske protested, though he looked so amused.

"Okay, yeah I can do that. Just help me please?" The guard whimpered, leaning in nice and close.

Torph grabbed the back of his head and smacked it off the bars, knocking the poor sod out cold. He searched the pockets and grinned when he found the keys, unlocking his cell before releasing Leske for his, tossing the keys in hand.

"Well, now what? Go home?" Torph raised an eyebrow.

"If we wanna get away with this we can't leave one man alive to tell Beraht what we've done." Leske said sternly, quickly stomping on the guard's neck, breaking it instantly.

"Why do we always get the fun jobs?" Torph sighed, following his friend out, finding their armor and weapons stored at the entrance of the prison.

"Maybe 'cause we've always stuck together? Always getting into trouble us two are." Leske smirked, patting his shoulder as he wandered past. "We've always got each other's back remember Duster?"

"Yeah Lesk'. Always." He nodded, hiding the warmth he felt growing with a lazy grin as they headed off.

They kept to it, slaughtering their way through the entire base, as exhausting as it was, until they came to the back rooms, Beraht's voice muffled by the door. "...If that turncoat brother of hers can't keep his head down then I have no use for precious Rica either. I'm cutting the whore free."

"Rica?" One of Beraht's thugs asked, sounding eager. "That the one you got all done up in lace? Ooh, I've been wanting to get my hands on that!"

Torph just had the sudden vision of said hands being cut off, making him glower at the closed door. He wasn't meant to be the protective, sentimental type. He was only meant to keep his head down and work his ass off to survive.

The murdering urge he felt though wasn't going away, leaving him to curse silently.

The other guard's chuckling cut his thoughts off though. "Heh, I know what you mean."

Another murdering urge raised up to join that one two.

"She's yours if you want her boys." Beraht offered. "And let me tell ya, tastes as good as it looks."

Right, murder spree. He was going to kill all three of them now. He didn't want to be one of those fuckers all about revenge but fuck it.

Berhat fucked with his sister.

With that he pushed open the door and strolled into the room, hand axes in place, covered in blood.

Beraht glared at him, looking irritated. "What is that doing out of it's cage?"

"It's here to kill you like I did with the rest of your men you ugly bastard." Torph growled.

"Uh boss? Torph's covered in blood!" The redhead, the first one to admit wanting to touch Rica, cried out.

"That's right. I did that fast too. Imagine what I'm gonna do to you three now that I know what you wanna do to my sister." Torph threatened.

Beraht sneered. "Let's teach this little duster a lesson-"

Torph stumbled back though, alarmed, when suddenly Beraht was on fire. He blinked, trying to fix the picture but Berhat was still screaming, still on fire and stumbling about, trying to pat down the flames.

Standing further back, next to a collapsed wall, was the kid from earlier. The Grey Warden kid, currently glaring at Beraht with an angered look, the flames smothering him seemingly growing with her getting more pissed.

Torph swiftly crept behind the redhead, taking advantage of his shock, gutting him from behind and slicing his throat open while a knife flew by out of nowhere, hitting the other bastard right in the eye, even lodging in there. Leske stood there, watching with a stunned look, his knives still strapped to him.

Torph looked back, seeing a brunette beside the kid. The same Grey Warden who had called out for the blonde kid earlier.

"What the fuck?" Torph cursed as Beraht collapsed, still screaming as the flames suddenly vanished with a pale light.

"Ciara! I was burning him alive!" Lawrien glared at the brunette.

"That is your friend's kill Lawrien. Not yours." Ciara replied, tilting her head at him, considering. "Unless you want Lawrien to finish him off?"

"Yeah, nah thanks. I'll kill him myself." Torph nodded as he approached the bastard, kicking him over on to his back. "Hey bastard. I overheard you saying my sister was 'as good as it looks' and usually I don't go for the whole 'revenge thing' but ya screwed with my family for too long. My Ma's had it rough but she's a bitch but Rica? Rica's my big sister, she's loved me when nobody else has. I won't torture ya, I ain't into that shit but I'm gonna stab you're fucking face in until nobody recognises ya."

With that be buried one of his hand axes into the fucktard's face, yanking it out and ignoring the scream and burying the next one in. He continued it, the screaming dying down near instantly as he took out his anger on the bastard.

He was fine once the bastard's face and carved out, now unrecognisable as he stood back up. Leske was gaping at him, looking stunned.

"Are you okay Duster? Never seen ya act like that before."

"He's a good punch bag. Or stabbing one in this case." Torph noted with a shrug.

"Yeah well changing to beyond pissed off back to calm in a near instant? Kinda not a good sign Torph." Leske insisted.

He felt calm though, so he was probably fine. He more or less wanted to go chill out somewhere nice and quiet, maybe take a nap.

That seemed reasonable enough.

"Fuck, I have to make sure Rica's okay." Torph grumbled, glancing at the two Wardens, the blonde currently raiding through Beraht's stuff, stealing his shit apparently while the brunette watched, looking amused.

"Are those two Wardens looting his stuff?"

"Apparently so." Torph sniggered. "Oi kid!"

"Yeah?" Lawrien blinked at him.

"How did you find me here anyway? You stalking me or something?"

"Ciara found the base out after she went and talked to a few folk." Lawrien shrugged. "Duncan told her to find you while he tried to calm everyone down and so she found you. Ciara's good at tracking people."

"When you have an underground system the best place to go is always the tavern." Ciara sighed, shaking her head. "There are always people linked to shady operations there."

"She's gotta point." Leske shrugged before smirking at him. "So let's go find Rica then eh? I'm always up for seeing her."

"Remind me to stab you in your sleep later Duster." Torph grunted as he walked past towards the tunnel the Wardens seemed to appear from. "So why are you two here anyway?"

"We told you, our Commander wanted us to find you and make sure you were okay." Ciara said. "Well he more or less asked me to follow Lawrien who was trying to find you to make sure you were okay."

"So really you were following the kid? Then got the info for her?"

"Yes."

"Wow kid, good job trying to rescue me yourself." He snarked, smirking at the grin she threw him.

"No problem!"

"Dammit kid that was sarcasm!"

"I know." She chirped. "I just ignored it."

Leske spoke up, sounding relieved. "Well fortunately if Beraht's got the guards trained the way he has it should be a good long while before any of them show up."

"I hope you didn't just jinx that Duster." Torph grunted.

.::.

"There they are! Seize the fugitives!" A guardsman instantly cried out the moment they got out the door.

"Dammit Leske!" Torph cursed, ignoring the kid's laughter from behind him.

"Drop your weapons and walk down slowly. We will use force if you resist." The Proving Master growled at them before eyeing Lawrien and Ciara, confused. "Wardens?"

"Hellllloooooo." Lawrien sang out cheerfully.

"Greetings again ser." Ciara said with a curtsey.

Torph was beginning to wonder what the hell was wrong with them. They were so bloody relaxed! Even surrounded by about ten bloody guards in the middle of the street!

"Hey I was the victim here! I got bloody kidnapped!" Torph complained.

"You do not speak until the Shapers have judged you!" The Proving Master barked out.

"One moment my friend." The dark haired guy armed to the teeth approached, voice warm and soothing. "Did you not suggest that this Beraht might have arrange their convenient escape?"

"Regardless, the penalty for impressionating a higher caste is death."

"Fuck." Torph cursed.

"If this Beraht is as influential as you say, perhaps he also masterminded Everd's impersonation?" The Commander of the Grey Wardens suggested.

"Well then it might come as relief to you that Beraht is dead." Ciara said smoothly as she stepped down the stairs, looking confident. "Your fugitive executed him."

"The Casteless killed him?!" The Proving Master balked. "But he had many powerful allies-"

"Berhat would have butchered us if we hadn't killed him first!" Leske protested, stepping up to his side.

"Once again your friend has demonstrated his courage." The man nodded approvingly.

"Or insanity." Torph muttered under his breath.

"We Grey Wardens travel far and wide in search of those with the potential to join our ranks. It would also seem that I've found one here, in Orzammar." The man smiled.

"Uh, what are you saying?" Torph tilted his head, confused as fuck.

"That I have found what I was sought out." The man's smiled grew even warmer. "Let me make my offer formal then. I, Duncan of the Grey Wardens, invite you to join our order."

Torph instantly choked at that while the Proving Master went red with anger.

"This man is wanted for treason! You can't do this!"

"I can and I am." Duncan insisted, eyes back on him. "It would mean leaving for the surface world and thus leaving your people but it does offer you the chance to strike a blow against the Darkspawn and the Blight that is currently beginning in Ferelden."

"Curse those nasty Blights." Lawrien chuckled.

"What's the trick?" Torph asked suspiciously, knowing this deal was too fucking good to be true.

"It's not a trick but it is a dangerous life. I cannot guarantee your safety nor anything in return in these hazardous conditions. In joining us, you leave behind all you've known." Duncan told him honestly.

He couldn't help but respect the guy for that honesty. It was a nice change.

"Well it's either take a chance with you and maybe keep my hands and head or die down here and lose most of my body parts during their 'justice'." Torph mused. "Fuck it. I'm in Warden."

Duncan chuckled at that. "Then before all these witnesses, I hereby recruit you into the Grey Wardens. Know that you are most welcome within our ranks."

"Look at you, you Duster! A Grey Warden! And to think we met when stealing bread together!" Leske laughed, clapping him on the back.

"You gonna be okay down here Lesk'?"

"Aye I'm good. Don't be too sentimental now, you'll bring tears to my eyes." Leske smirked at him. "And don't you worry. I'll look after Rica for ya."

"And that's what I'm worried about." Torph grunted before wincing as Rica dived for him, locking him into an embrace. "Rica! You're gonna get covered in blood-"

"I can't believe you're leaving! Oh I wanted to kill you when I heard about what you did at the Proving but it's turned out for the best thankfully!" Rica cried out in relief. "I almost fell over when Ser Duncan said he wished to recruit you."

"Will you be safe if I leave Rica?" Torph asked, staring straight into his big sister's eyes, desperate for some relief for her sake.

"This has been a lucky day for both of us." She beamed. "I spent the afternoon with my patron. If everything turns out I might be able to greet you as an equal if you return."

"This the guy you spoke of earlier? He won't let you starve?"

"He calls me his 'ember rose', isn't that sweet? He has a voice like a poet." She smiled, looking so much more relaxed than she had in a long time. "And don't worry, he has already promised to move Mother and me into better lodging, where he can find me more quickly when he wants me."

"You're gonna be happy with this?"

"I am. If I can bare a son who makes his House proud that's all I can ask." Rica said, smoothing her hand over his cheek. "Now go. I'll tell Mother you said goodbye. She's too busy being passed out drunk right now."

"Typical." Torph snorted, kissing her brow and heading for Duncan's side.

"Said your 'goodbyes'?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Torph nodded.

"Right then, Ciara, will you take our newest recruit to go get fitted for proper armour?"

"Of course Commander." Ciara smirked, jerking her head. "Follow me Torph. I bet we can get something nice for you."

"That'll be a sight." Torph sniggered, following after the brunette.

Holy shit. He was a fucking Grey Warden now. A casteless scum as a Grey Warden.

This was too hilarious.


	3. The Princess' Origin

"My lady? You're contemplating again." Gorim called out to her, he was looking over her armour's weapon set, unable to find the matching dagger he had picked out a shield and longsword.

She was eyeing her double handed axe though, her old and trusted friend.

"Just thinking about the Proving last week." Narascha murmured.

"Still? You've been looking thoughtful ever since that Casteless was revealed during the matches." Gorim frowned at her.

"I've been wondering if I should approach Father about recruiting them into our forces." Narascha admitted, earning a choked noise. "If one man alone can defeat most of the Proving warriors and impress three Grey Wardens into actually searching for him just to recruit him then we're doing something wrong. None of our men were even considered once they laid eyes upon that champion. Brosca I believe it was?"

"My Lady the warrior caste would go nuts. The laws-"

"Our laws are foolish and out of date." Narascha scolded as she picked up her axe, sliding it into place in the brace of her back. "You know I've not believe in them since I was a child."

Gorim snorted. "Not the longsword or shield then my Lady?"

"No thank you." Narascha smirked, stepping down from her weapon's mantle and towards her old friend. "So, what's today's agenda then?"

"Well the King expects you to make an appearance at the feast, but there's no rush. The Noble family heads will no doubt spend hours boring your Father with petitions and petty grievances."

"Sounds fun." Narascha snorted.

"What sounds even more fun is the other parts of the celebration. Permits were auctioned off to members of the merchant caste who wish to sell wares in the Diamond Quarter and only the best got in, so you might be able to find something nice for yourself. Lord Harrowmont also opened up the Provings again for young warriors to test their mettle before tomorrow's battle. Of course Lord Harrowmont is using it as an excuse to try and find someone who might be able to sweep you off your feet if a young nobleman wins the Proving in your honour."

"Urgh." Narascha made a disgusted noise. "Why hasn't he given up yet? I'll find a man in my own time. One less stuck up his own ass. Let's go check out the Proving then, see if anyone 'can sweep me off my feet'."

Gorim chuckled at that and followed her out.

.::.

"House Vollney are such troublemakers." Narascha grumbled at they made their way down the main street. "Thanks for dealing with that loose end Gorim."

"Of course my Lady." He nodded. "That mess should be tied up within the hour."

"Fantastic." Narascha smiled, but she was grimacing on the inside as she noticed her brothers' approach, Bhelen looking exhausted as Trian glared at her.

"Atrast vala big sister!" Bhelen greeted her cheerfully. "How surprising it is to run into you out amongst the common folk."

"Especially since duty requires that you attend our King Father at the feast today." Trian growled, trying to loom over her. "Have you so little respect for him to disregard his wishes on a day set aside for you?"

Gorim spoke up, trying to defend her. "Lord Harrowmont told me we wouldn't be needed at the feast for hours at least-"

"Silence!" Trian barked. "If I want the opinion of my sibling's second I will ask for it!"

"Yes your Highness."

Narascha scowled. "Don't speak to Gorim like that."

"I will speak to the lower Houses and castes as they should be spoken to little sister. Now do as I say."

Narascha glanced over at Bhelen, shrugging. "Mind offering a helping hand here Bhelen?"

"You're on your own. I've been dealing with him all afternoon." Bhelen shook his head, clearly fed up.

Trian instantly glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean, little brother?"

"Nothing Trian. I've been having a great time. That speech you gave to that legless boy about hard work and making something of himself was fantastic." Bhelen said dryly while Narascha groaned, shaking her head.

"Seriously?" Narascha muttered to herself.

"As heir to the throne is it my duty to impart wisdom and judgement upon those who need it." Trian nodded, apparently not picking up on their little brother's sarcasm. "Now then you! Get to the feast!"

"Bite me." Narascha grinned, amused at the glare she received in return. "I've gotta go annoy these losers in the Proving Harrowmont set at me to try woo me. If one of them can beat me though I might actually be interested."

"I'd watch that cheek of yours dear sister. Father will not live forever." Trian growled at her before storming away. "Come Bhelen!"

Bhelen threw her an apologetic look before rushing after their big brother.

"That was fun. Nothing like being talked down to by the next King." Gorim complained.

"You get used to it. I'm just surprised he didn't say anything about my usefulness as breeding stock." Narascha shrugged as she walked off.

She vaguely heard Gorim mutter some kind of curse words behind her before following.

.::.

"Whys the Princess out in the Proving Grounds?" Ciara heard Torph snort out from their private stand, far away from the Proving Master. "Ain't she gonna sit back and watch?"

"She seems to prefer joining in the bouts." Ciara told him as he fiddled with one of the leather cuffs on his wrist, a dagger hidden within it. "Stop playing with it."

"It feels funny against my wrist." He complained.

"You just need to get used to it. A rogue needs hidden weapons in case we get disarmed. We don't have heavy armour to take damage for us and mages, well, are mages who can shoot magic out of their hands." Ciara chided, smirking at the disdainful look she received. "We need to be walking armouries."

There was a cheer across the crowd as Lady Aeducan slaughtered through the men around her, knocking them all down without any form of mercy and getting another easy win. The woman surprisingly afterwards pulled them up to their feet and talked to them, seemingly pointing out things, like at their feet and positioning herself in apparently the stance they should be taking while the two of the three men nodded eagerly, the third only sneering. The sneering one only got knocked about again firmly before shown the stance again.

"She's kinda scary." Torph admitted, staring at the woman, baffled. "Ain't she meant to be a Princess?"

"And apparently the newest Commander of Orzammar." Ciara mused. "This Proving is to celebrate her commission."

"How was she not a Commander earlier?"

"I think she might have been considered 'too young' by her peers." The brunette offered quietly. "Recently she has turned twenty-four though."

"Ain't that still pretty young?" Torph snorted.

"Yes well I believe when you have a giant axe welding warrior who seems to be able to take down seasoned three warriors at the same time your perspectives change." Ciara noted, amused.

Torph shrugged, lazily sprawling on his seat again, feet up against the railings. "Well I bet she's still a snooty Princess either way."

"I have my doubts on that."

Lawrien wouldn't want to be Princess Narascha's friend so much if she was after all.

.::.

"Hey Nara!" Lawrien greeted cheerfully as Narascha approached their table, the girl smiling warmly at them.

"It's Lady Aeducan." Gorim pointed out with a grimace.

Narascha nearly sniggered, finding it hilarious that Gorim was still trying to get Lawrien Amell to use her 'formal title'. Her old friend was persistent, she'd give him that at least.

"Greeting Warden." She nodded respectfully.

Lawrien huffed though. "Call me 'Lawrien'! We're friends right!"

"We barely know one another." Narascha pointed out.

"You're a good person. I like you." Lawrien grinned, startling her.

"Thank you?" Narascha frowned, confused but the blonde kept up her grin. "But for all you do know is that I could be truly evil."

"You aren't completely honest about you're feelings but you don't feel so full of anger and hate like many of your fellow nobles do." Lawrien insisted firmly. "You're too good for them. You should join us. I bet you like fighting Darkspawn better than ruling over people."

Narascha laughed, earning a few glances her way from her fellow dwarves that lingered within the throne room. She ignored them though and smirked at the cheeky woman before her, no other Warden probably would have dared to ask her outright to join them. The rest probably would have talked around it.

"Sadly I have my duties to attend to." Narascha admitted, earning a frown.

"Let your brothers do that. Join us."

Gorim gaped. "Don't just demand things of the Princess!"

Poor Gorim, he was going to have a heart attack soon due to the human girl.

.::.

Narascha leaned back heavily against the wall of her cell, thankful the cuffs were gone and that she wasn't chained in place. Trian's death was regretful, that much she would admit but she hadn't wished him dead. Clearly Bhelen had no such thoughts though.

Her little brother knew how to play Orzammar's political game. That was for sure. Framing her for Trian's murder and getting both his older siblings out the way was clever, and annoying, considering she was now stuck in a cell instead of fighting back the Darkspawn.

"You have a visitor!" A guard barked out but instantly pulled back when she glared, the tone gone.

"Thank you guardsman." Narascha grimaced, glancing over said baby brother now who was approaching her cell, his own eyes narrowed on her. "Hello Bhelen."

"Hello sister."

"Why are you here?"

"To look into the eyes of the woman who murdered my brother and find out why she did it." Bhelen said, his tone strong and filled with 'righteous' anger, making her nearly snigger.

"Don't play coy." Narascha chided instead, crossing her arms over, earning a raised eyebrow. "You're clever, I admit but you do realise you've just made a lot of enemies now right? How do you plan to deal with that? Bribe everyone?"

"I have it handled Narascha." Bhelen replied, voice cool.

"So, you knew exactly how much of a failure Trian was going to be as a King and so you set me up to be his murderer." Narascha sighed, twirling a strand of blonde hair that ran over her shoulder. "How long did you have that planned for I wonder? I never suspected a thing and I even helped raised you considering mother passed on early in your life... And mine..."

"I have a lot of things planned. This was not personal, I swear it Narascha." Bhelen swore, eyes hard with determination. "This is the best for Orzammar."

Narascha hummed at that. "Alright, so what will you do? Follow the old ways? Stick to Father's rules?"

"No." Bhelen snarled, looking disgusted. "They are out of date. We have so much potential but we waste on on 'tradition'. It's such a waste."

Narascha frowned, glancing over her brother considering. "Bhelen, do you believe that it's a waste for the casteless not to fight for us against the Darkspawn?"

Bhelen blinked at that, taken aback. "You've been thinking as well?"

"I know it is meant to be 'unspeakable' but ever since that casteless won the Proving it's one of the main things on my mind. I rarely got to see the casteless because of Father's protectiveness but if many of them can fight like that. Can defeat most of our Proving fighters who are all highly trained, then perhaps we have been doing something wrong all this time."

Bhelen nodded. "I have a lot of changes to make sister and I intend to do them. I am sorry though, that I've had to sacrifice you like this."

"Yeah, I would have preferred to have stood at your side as your Commander after all." Narascha snorted. "But such as it is I guess."

"Goodbye sister."

"Goodbye brother." Narascha said as he retreated back out of the prison, his eyes much harder than she had ever seen them before.

Orzammar was in for quite the change it seemed. Too bad she would never get to see it.

.::.

"Wait." Lawrien called out, startling them all.

"Lawrien? What's wrong?" Ciara asked as Duncan finished off the last Darkspawn that had attacked them.

Lawrien frowned, confused. "Why is Nara here?"

Ciara was about to question that when she heard the sound of clunky footsteps. She reached for one of her throwing daggers but paused when Lawrien stopped her, eyes still wide with confusion as a strangely armoured Genlock or dwarf, it was hard to tell, stepped out of a tunnel.

"Well, I finally caught up with you then." Lady Aeducan called out, removing her helmet to reveal sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, making Torph instantly choke.

"My lady!" Duncan called out, alarmed as he approached her quickly, eyes searching her, taking in her armour, the mismatched armour. "Where are your men? And why are you all the way out here?"

"I have been cast out and made to walk the Deep Roads." Lady Aeducan announced, startling them all.

"So Orzammar's politics have struck again." Duncan frowned.

"Fucking hell ain't you the favourite royal kid?" Torph choked out, still looking alarmed. "What happened?"

"You don't need to answer that." Duncan reassured, eyeing Torph. "Our friend's past is none of our concern."

"My brother Bhelen had me framed for murdering our elder brother Trian. To avoid a family scandal I believe my Father has decided to leave me to my fate and has locked himself away." Narascha sighed, looking dejected before glancing at Lawrien and then Duncan. "Lawrien offered me a place within the Grey Wardens earlier-"

"Actually I told you to join us-"

"Lawrien stop trying to order people you like to 'join us'." Duncan chided, making Ciara snort.

"I was actually hoping that I could still join your Order?" Narascha asked, bowing her head.

"My Lady, your skill is amazing but this is a dangerous life we lead. I will be more than happy to escort you out of the Deep Roads-"

"I still wish to fight for Orzammar." Narascha stated firmly. "I was hoping to either run into you or the Legions of the Dead, either way I want to help my people still. Even if many of them currently dislike me for what they believe happened."

Duncan smiled warmly at that. "Alright then Lady Aeducan. I would like to formally welcome you to the Grey Wardens."

"Please, call me Narascha." The blonde smiled back, looking relieved.

"Nara's joining us!" Lawrien beamed instantly, earning a snort.

"Great, the scary Princess is here." Torph snorted.

"Worried Duster?" Narascha smirked back, but her tone held a teasing note to it, which Torph instantly stuck with.

"I'd be more worried about how you're gonna handle our crazy Princess. We ain't got anyone to wash your feet and feed you grapes after all."

Ciara groaned, the pair were already at it. The two dwarves walking on, both snarking away at one another, making Lawrien laugh heartily as she followed.

"This is going to be a lively trip." Ciara said, earning a chuckle from Duncan.

"A bit of excitement is always needed." Duncan mused, patting her shoulder before following after the rest of the Wardens.

"Well, guess he's happy that we have two recruits already." Ciara muttered, shaking her head as she followed after them.


	4. The Dalish Origin

"I wonder if those shemlens were telling the truth." Tamlen pondered curiously as he and Epona Mahariel approached the dark caves that three bandits had spoke of when they had run into them screaming.

Epona had killed them. They would have told their people where their clan was and the shemlens would have came to drive them out and cause them harm. They had promised not to tell but frankly, Epona refused to believe that.

Humans were never trustworthy.

"Perhaps we should tell the Keeper these ruins are here? She would wish to study them." Epona remarked, mesmerised by the sight before her.

"She might be interested in it but let's discover more before we head back." Tamlen insisted, heading into the ruins, making Epona sigh and follow her beloved.

The further in they got the more confusing the ruins turned out to be however. They seemed to be a mixture of human and elven and she felt herself go straight over to the carvings along the wall, taking out her sketchpad to draw them out with a piece of charcoal.

Perhaps showing them to the Keeper would prove useful?

"See anything interesting Epona?" Tamlen asked curiously while she frowned.

"I am unsure. I am more curious though as to why you wished to come down here so badly? Telling one of the older hunters would have been better, we could have gathered a search party." Epona mused.

"Aren't you curious? We could be discovering our history! Our people may even write songs about us!" Tamlen beamed, excited but she saw straight through her lover.

"You aren't fooling me so easily Tamlen." She chided, frowning at the shemlen made statue.

She took a note of it and sketched out the shape as Tamlen sighed.

"Well the Keeper might forgive me if I brought back something good? For... Well you know..." He shifted uncomfortably.

"You always get into trouble." She smiled, glancing over her lover who snorted.

"I don't mean to. Trouble just seems to always find me no matter where I go. I could go do my private business and get jumped by a bear knowing my luck!" He complained.

"Well you did have your legs swarmed by ants a few nights ago when you tried to go about your business. I heard your screeching from the other side of the camp." Epona reminded, earning a groan.

She tensed though at the sound of rustling and carefully put away her sketchbook, fingering her bow instead, Tamlen drew his swords, tensing up when he noticed her stir.

"What do you hear Epona?"

A groan reached their ears as these strange corpses staggered off the ground at the end of the hallway. Epona tensed and released an arrow, alarmed at the sight. The undead were here, guarding the ruins.

This was a dangerous place. Something always terrible had happened when there was this many undead but even after they were done Tamlen strode on, seemingly determined.

"Tamlen the Keeper would want us to go back!" Epona insisted, following after her oldest friend, her lover, into this large room with a strange mirror that stood tall within the centre of the room.

They were greeted by a large monstrous creature that resembled a bear. Epona cursed and released an arrow, aiming for it's eye and thankfully hitting it, earning an enraged snarl. Tamlen charged, plunging his sword into it's chest but got swatted away in the process. Epona gasped as it lunged for her and ducked and rolled away, drawing a dagger to swipe at it's side, earning a roar and a swat from a set of claws.

Thankfully her armour took the damage and she got back to her feet, only to see Tamlen back on his feet, whistling to draw it's attention off her. Epona rushed over, jumping on to it's back and releasing an arrow into it's skull, earning a dying groan as it collapsed, leaving her to roll off back on to the ground.

"What the hell was that thing?!" Tamlen cried out.

"It looked like a bear." Epona mused, shaking her head. "Tamlen this is too dangerous. Let's leave, get a full search party-"

"But look at this Epona!" Tamlen beckoned, startling her as he rushed up the steps to the mirror, looking so eager. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I'd advice against touching it Tamlen, or standing too close in fact, this ruin isn't safe and this mirror could be anything." Epona cautioned, feeling suddenly weary at the sight of the mirror and how entranced Tamlen seemed to be.

"It's so clean, not even a scratch or a lick of dirt-" Tamlen jumped, sounding startled. "Woah! Did you see that?!"

"Tamlen. Get away from it. Now." Epona ordered, feeling a sudden creep of danger flooding her senses. "This isn't right. Something is wrong."

"I just need a closer look! Hold on a moment!" Tamlen insisted and she shuddered as he traced his fingers over the glass. "It's showing me a city... I think it knows we're here! It's underground..."

She saw another ripple from the mirror and approached cautiously, reaching out so she could grab Tamlen and drag him back. They needed to get out of here. This was wrong.

Tamlen cried out, scared. "It saw me! Help! I can't get away!"

"Tamlen!" Epona screamed, lunging for him only for a blinding, bright light to flood her vision and overwhelm her senses.

.::.

"Did you feel that?" Lawrien cried out, alarming Duncan as she took off.

"Lawrien wait a moment!" Duncan called out, rushing off after her. "Everyone stay here! We'll be back in a moment!"

Ciara huffed at that, watching the pair take off into the woods. Torph looked a bit disturbed, clutching one of his hand axes.

"Is there something wrong with this forest? Are we gonna get attacked?"

Torph really hadn't liked the forest so far, especially when one of the Wardens, she wasn't sure who, had apparently told him and Narascha ghost stories about some of them in Ferelden. Duncan had lectured them on it after Torph had started screaming when he heard a wolf howl in the middle of the night, Narascha armed and alert had leapt out of her tent, palming her double handed axe.

It had taken them nearly an hour to settle the dwarves back down and to kill off Lawrien's laughter.

"We're fine. I believe Lawrien and Duncan sensed some Darkspawn? Though it does feel off..." Ciara noted, frowning as she tried to figure out what the corrupted feeling was and where it was coming from.

Lawrien's senses had always been better. They were all still in debate wherever it was because it was a Lawrien thing or if it was too do with her empathic abilities.

Hopefully whatever was out there wouldn't be too much trouble though. If it was, Duncan could probably handle it.

It was Duncan after all.

.::.

"How much do you remember child?" Marethari asked, voice calm as ever as Epona asked what had happened.

She had awoken up in the Keeper's aravel and been told by Fenarel that she had been terribly sick for two days and that there had been no sign of Tamlen still. That was the part that concerned her the most. She needed to know where he was and if he was safe or not.

"I remember nothing after Tamlen had touched that damned mirror." Epona hissed, pissed off that her lover had not listened to her before pausing, recalling something. "No... Wait there were two people... I think I remember seeing the forest and two shemlen were there... A dark haired man and a blonde girl..."

"They were the two Grey Wardens who brought you back here." Marethari informed her. "You were lucky Duncan brought you back when he did. I do not know what dark power held you but it bled the life out of you. It was difficult for even my magic to keep you alive."

"Then Tamlen could be sick as well?!" Epona cried out, alarmed but the Keeper urged her to settle.

"He may very well be. You were found outside of the cave, unconscious and alone by the two Wardens. His charge said there was some kind of old corruption leaking out from within, that seemed to be like that of the Darkspawn taint she told us. Do you remember seeing any Darkspawn da'len?"

"I am unsure Keeper." Epona admitted. "The ruins were strange, I sketched out some of the carvings but didn't have time to sketch out the beast I encountered."

"I got your sketchbook. I'm unsure what is within that ruin myself, considering the mix of human and elven history within both." She shook her head. "But you mentioned a beast?"

"Yes Keeper. It was like a bear but monstrous."

"No then. The bear might have been corrupted itself but it was not a Darkspawn. They look like corrupted men, dark and tainted with evil."

"I saw nothing like that Keeper." Epona replied. "There were spiders, walking corpses and that bear."

"Dark magic, walking corpses." Marethari sighed. "And you also mentioned a mirror?"

"Yes. It didn't feel right but Tamlen seemed entranced by it." Epona insisted.

"A mirror caused all this? I have never heard of such a thing in all of the lore we have gathered." Marethari frowned, shaking her head. "I was hoping for more answers when you awoke but instead it has only led to more questions. Will you be able show us where it is da'len? Without you I doubt we can find these ruins."

"Of course Keeper." Epona nodded, climbing to her feet while the Keeper gave her a quick check over.

"Merrill will be with you-"

"Keeper Marethari! I wish to go to!" Fenarel pleaded as he rushed over to them. "I wish to assist in finding Tamlen!"

She frowned. "Are you sure? I'm already risking Merrill and Epona. I do not risk wish to lose you as well."

"It'll be worth it if we can find Tamlen and bring him home." Fenarel insisted.

"Very well then. You have my permission, and thank you for asking for it." Marethari said, looking grateful. "We'll be leaving when you all return. Be swift and stay safe. All of you."

"Yes Keeper." Epona nodded, intending that nobody else would get hurt.

.::.

She felt sickly, they had fought against those corrupted creatures that sounded like Darkspawn, if she recalled the Keeper's description on them correctly. Epona stumbled, leaning against a tree while Merrill fretted, questioning what they are and where did they come from. Epona grimaced and forced herself to voice her opinion.

"I think those were Darkspawn." Epona grunted as Merrill approached, concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay lethallan? You look pale."

"Now that you mention it, she isn't looking so well." Fenarel agreed, his expression just as concerned as Merrill's.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about it." Epona breathed out, clutching her bow tighter, frustrated at the worry her clan, her family, were all showing her.

She was still too weak. She needed to get stronger, smarter, better.

"We'll keep an eye on you." Merrill suggested as they continued on, the girl sticking close.

They got to a small bit of clearing where the remains of a camp site were.

"This wasn't here before." Epona frowned, glancing over the remains, confused.

"Perhaps the Wardens are investigating?" Fenarel suggested.

"Well none of them are here and we've seen no sign of Tamlen..." Merrill tilted her head, seemingly puzzled as she looked around. "Wait... Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Feneral asked, startled.

It was too quiet. "There's no forest creatures. There's nothing here."

"There is something in the air... It's not quite right..." Merrill noted, eyes wide with worry.

"It feels like the mirror..." Epona shuddered, hating the weakness that drew more concerned glances from her family.

"It's like that mirror has unleashed some kind of sickness." Merrill remarked, shaking her head as they continued on. "We need to hurry, find Tamlen and get out of here."

"Agreed."

.::.

Epona ducked a blow from a Darkspawn before stumbling back as the thing was suddenly thrown into a wall then set on fire. A vaguely familiar blonde was at the end of the corridor, leading towards the mirror. She offered a wave as Feneral's sword finished off the flaming Darkspawn.

"Hey! You're that girl we found in the forest!" The Grey Warden, who seemed like merely a human child still, beamed.

"'Girl'? I'm twenty-one!" She protested.

"I'm glad you're still alive." The shemlen child grinned at her before turning away to walk back into the room with the mirror. "Duncan's in here with that mirror if you were looking for him?"

"We were looking for our friend!" Feneral was quick to rush after her, looking distraught. "Have you seen him?"

The girl shook her head. "Nobody else is in the ruins. I've searched after we found your friend outside it. There's only been Darkspawn. Everything else has either ran or died from the corruption."

"Um sorry... But what is this 'corruption'?" Merrill asked wearily.

"It's the 'Taint'." The shemlen child replied, shrugging. "It's not any good news. Your clan needs to get away from it fast."

They made their way back into that Creator forsaken room where the mirror still stood, only this time with a tall man standing before it, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"I thought I heard fighting." He mused, turning to face them though his eyes widened when they glanced over her. "You're the elf Lawrien and I found in the forest aren't you? I am surprised you recovered."

"You heard fighting? Why didn't you come assist?" Epona frowned, crossing her arms.

"Lawrien left me on my own to deal with my own share of Darkspawn." The Grey Warden said, amused as he pointed towards the defeated monsters littering the floor.

"Sorry!" Lawrien laughed.

The shemlen child as laughing at this? What was so amusing? Why wasn't she taking the situation more seriously?

"I am Duncan, of the Grey Wardens. I am pleasure to finally meet you. Last time we spoke you were hardly conscious."

"Andaran atish'an, Duncan." Merrill greeted nervously. "I am Merril, the Keeper's First."

"Epona." Epona informed him gruffly, glancing around the room, searching for any signs of her beloved.

There was no sign of him. That would have been too easy, she would need to search the ruins further and if that didn't work she would need to search the forest.

"I am Fenarel, did you two come here by yourselves humans? There was a lot of those creatures." Fenarel asked, looked amazed.

"For now it's myself and Lawrien but some of my other Wardens and my recruits are camped further away. We would have came here together but Lawrien ran off when she felt the mirror's corruption leak out." Duncan explained. "May I ask why you are back here? It is dangerous."

"We're looking for our brother, Tamlen." Merrill told him.

"There's nobody else here apart from us." Lawrien said, though she did tilt her head. "I did feel something... Strange? Yeah strange a few days ago."

Merrill frowned, curious. "Um, I'm sorry but what do you mean by 'strange'?"

Duncan spoke up though, clearly trying to get out of that conversation which put Epona on edge. "You and Tamlen entered this cave together? And you saw this mirror?"

"Yes. Tamlen touched it and he said he couldn't pull away. That something saw him and before I could go to him this flash of light just appeared from nowhere and I blacked out." Epona explained, eyes narrowing on the Grey Warden shemlen. "Do you know something?"

"I see. This is unfortunate." Duncan sighed. "The Grey Wardens have seen artefacts like this before. We believe it's Tevinter origins, used for communication but overtime some of them seem to break? This one was corrupted by the Darkspawn taint and when your friend Tamlen touched it, it must have been released."

"It made you sick." The shemlen child insisted, staring intently at her. "In fact you're still sick."

"She is?" Fenarel frowned. "She went pale when we met the Darkspawn earlier..."

"Lawrien. Not now." Duncan hushed.

"But she could join. She's a good person-"

"Not now." He insisted. "They are still looking for their friend but I fear he must also be sick too."

"Then we take the mirror back to the Keeper? Perhaps she could study it? Find a cure or some sorts?" Epona suggested as she brought out her sketchbook, determined to at least draw it for memory's sake.

She wanted to keep a detailed record of her own history. To share with future generations of her family and friends.

Her clan.

The shemlen child spoke up, concerned apparently. "The Darkspawn are drawn to the mirror. If you take it back to your clan they will attack them. Corrupt them too."

"I do not fear this sickness. The Keeper can cure it." Merrill said, proudly.

"She may have weakened it but she cannot cure it." Duncan said sternly before glancing over her, making Epona frown. "I'm sorry but your cure is only temporary. I can still sense the sickness in you and it is spreading. You can feel it, can't you?"

She had been feeling weaker. Her bones heavier. Her aim wasn't as true anymore, something was corrupting her from within and it hurt.

"I... I believe there is something to what you say..." Epona agreed, hesitantly.

"No! This can't be true!" Merrill cried out in alarm, eyes wide with horror.

"You may confirm it with your Keeper if you like but for now we must deal with the mirror." Duncan said as he approached the mirror, drawing his sword and shattering it within one, single blow.

There was another light and Epona covered her eyes, stumbling back. When it cleared Duncan returned to them, his sword sheathed again. "It is done. Let us leave this place. I must speak to your Keeper immediately regarding your cure."

"What about Tamlen?" Fenarel demanded, his tone harsh.

Duncan's tone was solemn. "There is nothing we can do."

"I'm not leaving without him." Epona snarled. "There must be at least a body that we can bury if he isn't alive and if he is alive we must search for him!"

"Let me be very clear. There is nothing you can do for him." Duncan said firmly. "He has been unattended for three days now with the Taint running through his veins. Your Keeper's healing arts and your own willpower helped you survive but Tamlen has no such chance-"

"You don't even know him." Epona insisted. "He can be stubborn-"

"Epona. I am sorry but your friend had no chance of survival. Trust me when I say he's gone. Now let us return to your clan." Duncan tried to hush her but she was loyal to her family.

Loyal to Tamlen.

"Then at least let me recover the body!" Epona hissed, she was trying to keep calm but her temper was starting to get the better of her.

Merrill must have noticed because she felt her hand on her shoulder, squeezing while the shemlen child shared a glance with Duncan.

"The Darkspawn would have taken it." He said, voice deliberately calm.

"Oh Creators... Not to eat I hope..." Fenarel whimpered.

"Fenarel!" Merrill protested sharply.

Epona shoulder's sagged, defeated. "Then there's... Nothing... Truly?"

"The Darkspawn are evil creatures... It's best to leave it at that. I'm sorry." Duncan apologised.

"Can we come back here? Study the ruins?" Merrill asked.

"If your people must return cleanse it with fire. The cave is still unsafe however so it is best we move on." Duncan said, gesturing them to go first, the shemlen child already strolling out the door, humming a tune under her breath.

.::.

"I am relieved you have all returned." Keeper Marethari smiled but paused at the sight of the shemlen child and Duncan. "Though I did not except to see you or your young charge again so soon Duncan."

Duncan nodded in agreement. "I was not expecting to return so soon either."

"Dare I ask of Tamlen? Did you find anything of him?" The Keeper asked.

"The Warden says we will find nothing." Epona said bitterly.

"I see." She sighed softly. "And Merrill? Did you bring anything of the mirror back?"

"Epona drew it but-"

"I can answer that one." Duncan interjected gently. "I destroyed the mirror."

She found herself cringing at the Keeper's frown, Merrill actually squeaking in alarm and trying to shy away even though it was aimed at the Warden.

"I was going to try and find a cure with it. I trust you had a good reason to destroy it?"

"There is much to discuss Keeper. I have learnt much since I was last here." Duncan told her.

"Let us speak privately in my aravel then Duncan. Your young charge can sit outside it and wait." Marethari said and strangely enough the blonde who seems to be impatient and easily bored, considering she kept running off to fight things, sat down immediately outside the aravel. "Merrill, warn the hunters. If there are Darkspawn out there I want the hunters to know and be aware."

"Yes Keeper." She nodded and left their side.

"I will need you to tell Hahren Paivel about Tamlen's fate Epona. He will need to prepare for a service for the dead." Marethari sighed softly, beckoning Duncan to follow her.

She desperately hoped that the Keeper could get the cure. Then they could move away from this dreaded place and try recover. Epona sighed though, knowing it would never be that easy.

She had just lost her lover.

.::.

"I will not join out of pity!" Epona snarled as she stormed out of the Keeper's aravel, barely an hour later after Duncan went in.

Marethari and Duncan followed her but the shemlen child only watched quietly from her seat on the grass.

"It's not simply charity on my part." Duncan insisted. "I would not offer this if I did not believe that you had the makings to become a Grey Warden. You will likely never be able to return here once you have joined us. There is to be a battle. A large scale one against the Darkspawn. We need people like you and others to win."

"This is my family." Epona pleaded, her eyes meeting Marethari's who looked away, much to her frustration.

"And we don't wish to see you die. Epona please, if what Duncan says is true we will only be able to watch you waste away."

"So you would rather I die alone surrounded by people I do not know on a battlefield? Instead of with my family? With those I love?"

"This is your duty. Your salvation-" Marethari insisted but that only made her angrier.

"What duty?! These people have done nothing to ever help me!" Epona snapped and stormed off, fighting the urge to hit something.

She walked into the forest, ignoring the calls for her. Epona went out and climbed into one of her trees to rest. To think. Give herself a moment. Tamlen was gone and she was dying and was being sent away to die with strangers.

She was only twenty-one. She had expected her life to be with the clan, growing as a hunter, helping to find out their history and carry it on.

"You can still do all that." A young voice interrupted her.

The shemlen child was staring up at her, much to her confusion.

"You followed me?"

"Yep!" The blonde grinned. "I'll come up!"

"It's too high." Epona chided but watched wearily as the blonde ignored that and began to climb up, nearly slipping a few times.

Epona found herself reaching out, grabbing a wrist and yanking the girl up the rest of the way, earning a relieved laugh.

"Thanks! I was going to slip soon!" Lawrien beamed, sitting at her side, swinging her legs off the branch. "It's nice up here. I can see why you like it so much!"

"I wished to be alone." Epona scolded. "You shouldn't just follow after strangers like that."

"But you felt lonely."

"And how do you even know how I feel?"

"I'm an empath." The shemlen child shrugged, as if it was hardly a surprise. "Duncan tries to hide it, he gets a bit worried sometimes but I like my gift."

"An empath? So you can sense my emotions?"

"I feel them. I can feel why you're angry. Why you're sad. I can feel your warmth when you think of your friend, your lover? It's a new thing though right?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It was a new relationship and now it's gone. It is also none of your business shemlen child."

"My name is Lawrien." She corrected cheerfully.

"I don't care."

"But you care about your family. There is a Blight coming and it will swarm all of Thedas unless we stop it." Lawrien told her, eyes filled with pure honesty, which surprised her, considering she was still a shemlen. "If we don't stop it here it will come for your family, your clan. It will do the same to mine and Duncan's and nobody is safe from it. Lands, animals, people, everyone will be corrupted them if we don't stop them. We need to fight and kill them."

Epona sighed. "What are they?"

"There's the Chantry version and there's the our version."

"I have heard of the Chantry's version. What is this 'our' version?" Epona asked, curious.

"We don't know. We know they came swarming out of the Deep Roads one day but that's it." She shrugged. "I know this is all you've ever known and it's scary, leaving a place you've been in for so long but when I left that tower I was also happy because I was going on an adventure."

"An adventure?"

"Yep! I've been stuck in in the tower for years. I hated it. I would have ran off immediately but I had my little sister to look after and then my family grew bigger so I was happy for a time! And it's even bigger now that I've joined the Wardens."

"So you seek adventure?"

"Just like you seek history." Lawrien pointed out. "I saw your sketchbook. You dropped it when you passed out on us out in the forest but I picked it up for you. You're good at drawing."

"Thanks shemlen child." She thanked gruffly, earning a big grin.

Why does this child laugh and grin all the time? It was frustrating!

"And for what it's worth I am sorry."

"I don't need your sorrow nor pity." Epona snapped back, but her voice didn't contain the same heat it usually would. "I will never return to my clan then?"

"Maybe one day? I think it's always better to have faith than say 'no' to everything." Lawrien grinned.

"Fine then. I suppose I will join you Wardens and protect them from the Darkspawn."

"And get cured?"

"And yes, for the cure." Epona huffed. "Besides, my clan apparently won't let me die at their side so they will probably kick me out and leave me to fend for myself."

"That seems harsh."

"Probably true though." Epona growled as she eyed the girl. "Now, can you get back down without injuring yourself?"

The shemlen child eyed the tree and shrugged. "Maybe?"

"For Mythal's sake... Fine, I'll show you shemlen child." Epona huffed, reaching over to begin to demonstrate.

"I can jump-"

"Don't you dare!"

.::.

"I brought her back!" Lawrien called out cheerfully, she was clutching Epona's hand, swinging the archer's hand who felt completely distraught and desperate.

So Lawrien tried to distract her, hand swinging only seemed to annoy her though, which was still funny to see.

"I was surprised to find you were right Duncan. I thought Epona would try murder your young charge for disturbing her solitude." The Keeper remarked, looking momentarily amused before sighing. "Oh Da'len, I am so sorry."

"I am going Keeper. You do not wish me here and I have no where else to turn." Epona said sternly, glancing over at Duncan. "May I still join your order?"

"Of course. It would be a pleasure to have you, Epona." Duncan said, trying to keep his tone settled but Lawrien could feel how pleased he was.

Not at how it happened but the fact that he gained another recruit.

"Da'len take this. I know you will do us proud." Marethari said, pressing a familiar, old ring into Epona's palm but Epona only frowned, her eyes dark and anger beginning to flare within her again.

Lawrien ignored it easily enough. Epona had that fire inside her, something untameable and angry, only held back by Epona's sheer stubbornness.

"I don't believe I want this Keeper. If I am to go then I do not wish to be reminded of what I am losing."

"It is your heritage and it will protect you from the darkness. Please Epona?"

Epona sighed but took it, immediately shoving it into her belt's pouch. She didn't want to see it at the moment. She was too upset and angry, at herself and at the Keeper.

She didn't want to leave. She was scared and she was sick.

She just wanted her family.


End file.
